


Getting "Caught up"

by KevinThePancake



Category: Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Closet Sex, Dildos, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevinThePancake/pseuds/KevinThePancake
Summary: Mark gets caught up in a chain of events which always seem to end up with somebody's dick in his ass.





	1. The Hotel "Welcome"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic I find it arousing and I hope you do too (also its not just septiplier and there is a needed quality jump after chapter two )

Jack had been waiting in his hotel room for Mark to come from the airport for a while now "this is pointless" he thought as stood up to leave and go to the convention centre to meet fans and play cards against humanity with friends.

As he stood up to leave he hears a suitcase rolling and the hotel room door open   
"Jack! I thought you left"he laughed as he hugs his best friend Mark .

They fall onto bed laughing when they hear the loud creak from the large double bed  
"somebody's been eating too many potatoes!"mark giggles as he grabs Jacks stomach under his blue hoodie "It's not my fault I don't live near a gym!"Jack laughed as he felt Marks hands tickling his stomach .

Jack wraps his hands around Mark pulling him into a quick kiss.   
"Hey Mark when are we on stage?"Jack asks as Mark rubs his leg.  
"About 20 minutes"  
"Hey Jack wanna pretend we got caught up by fans"Mark says wiggling his eyebrows.

Jack laughs as he feels Marks hard erection  pressing against him "Mark"Jack whined playfully "we can't be late again Mark,Remember last year?"  
Mark laughs as he remembers a fan asking him if he was late from an "Interaction" with somebody in the hotel.  
"You got so red"Jack giggles as Mark takes off his shoes and throws them into the corner kissing Jack again.

"Fuck it it's been ages since I've tasted Guinness"Mark says jokingly as he pulls Jack  into another kiss this time long and hard.  
"Mark!"Jacks laughs at Marks stupid joke while Mark pulls down Jacks zipper excitedly "somebody's exited" Mark says as he pulls out his rock hard erection "Stop it now if you want to get laid"Jack says laughing as he covers his face smiling as his goofy friend. Mark licks his leaking dick making Jack moan.  
Mark takes Jacks dick down his throat gagging "someone's exited" Jack smirks as he feels Mark taking his cock like he's getting paid to do it "How are you -so- good at this Mark"Jack says his breath hitching as he grabs Marks fiery red hair as he shoots hot strands of cum down Marks throat."I guess I was excited "Jack says to Mark as he swallows Jacks thick load

Jack pulls down marks pants and feels his ass "turn around"Jack says pulling Mark up to look at his eyes .Mark turns and bends over spreading his hole as Jack grabs the lube from his suitcase.  
Jack slicks his fingers and pushes into marks wanting hole.  
Mark moans feeling Jacks fingers push past his tight ring filling him in a way only he can as he scissors his wanting hole.  
Mark pushes himself onto Jacks fingers fucking himself on them "Come closer "Jack says to Mark pulling his fingers out of his loose hole burying his face in it and pushing his tongue inside making mark scream as he feels it inside his ass.

"Jack I'm gonna cum"Mark says stopping Jack instantly   
"You ready Mark?"Jack asks lifting his head   
Mark pushes Jack down on the bed and turns around Jack nods as Mark lowers himself slowly onto Jacks trobbing erection.

Mark and Jack moan at the same time as Marks ass hits Jacks hips Mark bites his lip as he feels the burn of Jacks erection."You ready?"Mark asks.   
"-please-move-"Jack says breathless as Mark gradually begins to fuck himself hard and fast riding Jacks cock  
Mark screams as Jack finds his prostate like he knows it by heart "right there Jack please"mark moans into Jacks shoulder Jack speeds up hitting his prostate hard.Mark screams as he cums across his chest.Jack feels Marks ass tighten around him and grips Marks erection and strokes it making Mark scream from overstimulation.

Jack pulls out his throbbing erection and puts it back in Marks perfect mouth fucking his face making Mark moan around his hard cock.  
Jack pulls out and cums for a second time across marks wanting face as Mark cums again screaming Jacks name like somebody's watching 

They kiss hot and caring until They hear the beep of a camera stopping and they both freeze mouths open.  
"Here's another video for the stockpile"  
They hear slow claps coming from the still open door as Ethan laughs "encore encore!"Ethan says as Mark grasps for the blanket and yells at the intruder fully red "get out!" Jack screams throwing a jumper over himself.  
"I'll say you got caught up"Ethan laughs as he closes the door on his two shocked friends walking away with camera in hand  
Mark looks at Jack and Laughs "well that was something".


	2. Editing the Stockplie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler receives some videos to edit and finds an interesting extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some solo Tyler action

Tyler looked down at his phone feeling a buzz against his thigh

1 message from:Ethan   
Hey Tyler I know you wanted to be here but could you edit these vlogs from today?You can see everything I saw ;).

Tyler wondered what Ethan was talking about but just passed it off as a weird joke and began editing Ethan's vlog.  
After hours of watching Ethan get called a blueberry and trying to recognise the large amount of youtubers at the con Tyler found a file at the end of the email labelled watch alone 

Tyler wondered what this was as he started the video seeing Ethan walking down the hall of the hotel.  
He didn't expect to hear the moans of his two best friends coming from an open door  
He quickly locked his door and put on headphones in case Kat came to the office to do something.Tyler watched as he saw Mark sitting on Jacks face moaning like he knew he was on film.

He knew it was wrong to feel his cock slowly fill his pants at the sight of best friend riding Jacks face.  
He knew it was wrong to lower his hand to his cock and unzip his brown trousers.  
He knew it was wrong to wish he was doing the same to Ethan.

Tyler's breath hitched as he hears Ethan moan softly obviously enjoying it as much as him.He pulls out his cock stroking his length with his other hand up his shirt tweaking his nipples.He looks back up seeing Mark riding Jacks cock on the video and he imagines it was Ethan's ass bouncing on his dick while he held on to his blue hair.  
He moans loudly and stops stroking his cock.  
Breathing in and out slowly he calmed himself and realised what he was doing.when he heard his phone buzz again   
1 new message from:Ethan   
I hope your enjoying that video I sent,I know I did   
attached was a picture of Ethan with his hands down his pants and that video on his laptop in front of him.  
P.S Wish you were here.  
Tyler was shocked at Ethan's sudden shown interest making him do something he never thought he would do

Record himself stroking his cock and sending it to someone

He turned on his webcam and called Ethan he didn't wait for an answer before pulling his cock out again and beginning to masturbate he closes his eyes and imagines Ethan watching him pulling his cock and moaning for him.  
He humps his hand wishing he had something on his cock making him think back to Ethan sitting on his hard cock.  
He imagines Ethan seeing him and  getting on his knees and putting his cock in his mouth.  
Tyler moans feeling himself going over the edge.He screams as he cums hard hitting his face and stomach.  
He opens his eyes to see a surprised Mark on the call with him  
He gasps and hangs up immediately but not before he saw Mark hard in his pants with a smirk on his face

"Fuck"Tyler says as he wipes his face and takes off headphones smiling at the thought of what he just did.


	3. A Helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark opens fan gifts and finds a certain kind of present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some quick Mark x Ethan action

Mark wheels his suitcases into his house glad to be home from the con.the first thing he does is call Tyler and Ethan over to help him record a video advertising his next stream that was coming up soon.

He sits down on his couch and relaxes for the first time in days.  
He opens his phone to a text from Tyler saying he was going to be held up for an hour or two "well at least I can unpack" Mark says to nobody as he carries his suitcases to his room struggling with the weight of fam presents as he walks up the stairs.

He sits on the bed and starts to look through the items he received from fans tiny box tims,toys for Chicago and a large black box at the end of the pile from an anonymous person.Mark opens it cautiously half expecting a bomb instead finding a large dildo.

Mark laughs at the gift and moves on until he realises,

Tyler did say he wouldn't be here for an hour or two,  
And he did need to relax.

Mark slowly pushes the dildo inside of his hole moaning at the feeling of being filled.Mark bites his sheets as he fucks himself onto the large object he knew his fan never intended to be actually used.He thinks about how he wished the cock belonged to Tyler who he knew had a massive cock from a chance encounter in college.he then thinks of how he'd love Ethan's mouth on his cock as he had a feeling he'd know what to do with a cock.

Suddenly mark heard his door open "Hello? Mark?" Mark heard Ethan call as he walked into his living room.  
Mark thought to call down but then he thought to "test his theory"  
Mark continued to fuck himself on the mystery fans dildo clutching his bedclothes moaning loudly.  
Ethan gets to the top of the stairs seeing mark on his back eyes closed riding a long dildo.

Ethan walks over and places his hand on Marks erection.Thinking he didn't notice Ethan puts his mouth on Marks cock and licks a stripe from Marks balls to his leaking tip.  
"Ethan"Mark moans stopping Ethan "No"Says breathless "don't stop please" Mark says almost whispering.  
Ethan places his hand on the large dildo and begins to push it in and out of mark while sucking his cock hungrily.  
Ethan pulls down his pants just enough to reveal his cock and balls and strokes his dick while still pushing the dildo in and out of Marks hole excruciatingly slow before taking it out making mark whine from feeling of it being removed  placing his own solid cock inside of him.  
Mark moans at the insertion loving the attention his ass was getting.  
Ethan then grabbed the dildo and putt it inside of  Marks hole along with his dick stretching him wide.  
Mark screams as he feels his asshole being stretched wider than it ever has been before from the double intrusion.

"-So-Full" Mark moans between breaths while stroking his gushing cock 

Mark cums arching his back as hot ropes of cum hit his chin and abs.Ethan moans as he Marks ass tightens around his cock making him pull out and finishes on Marks chest before licking it all off again.

Tyler cums in his hand looking through the crack the door at his two colleges "interacting" on Marks bed using his gift he planted in Marks bag.This is now the second time he's gotten off to watching mark get plowed and he was worrying about being caught again  so he goes back to his car for 20 minutes before knocking and entering Marks house once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my sin criticism welcome and as always requests as Im always welcome to writing more sin


	4. The Fan "Interaction"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finds Jack in an interesting situation while late to a panel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the "Interaction" mentioned in the first chapter between Jack and Mark.

Mark walks through the con halls looking for where anyone he knew tweeting a picture of him asking for fan directions. He was about to play some mario kart on the main stage with Jack and when he sees Jack turning a corner he follows.  
Mark sees Jack go into a small closet making Mark walk up the door and put his ear against it.  
Mark listens at the door wondering what Jack could possibly be doing,until to his surprise he hears a zipper being pulled down and a belt being opened.

Mark had never tried anything sexual with Jack usually stopping himself from asking and making their friendship awkward.Mark prepares to walk away until he hears a soft moan and a quiet "Mark" being mumbled from behind the closet door.Mark listens for a minute before slowly turning the handle.

Mark hears a quick "Fuck" and and the sound of crashing coming from the closet.He opens the door to a flustered Jack surrounded by fallen cleaning supplies."Oh I didn't know you were in the closet"Mark says feigning innocence.  
Jack looks around in a panic thinking of what to say."I was just looking for a... umm broom yeah for uh sweeping"Jack says grabbing a mop in panic before realising his mistake and grabbing a broom.

"Oh I know what you were looking for"Mark says stepping in to the small space closing the door behind him.  
"Were on stage in seven minutes so let's make this heaven"Mark kisses Jack making him drop the broom to the ground with a soft thud.Jack lowers his hands to Marks ass before entering his tongue into Marks mouth.  
Mark moans at the feeling of Jack groping his ass before getting on his knees in front of Jack.

Mark pulls out Jacks already hard cock and takes it in his mouth moaning around it.  
Jack grabs on to Marks hair and begins to fuck his mouth while Mark takes his cock out of his pants.  
Jack begins to speed up,"Mark"Jack moans "Im gonna cum"Jack says his breath quickening.  
Mark and Jack finish at the same time with Mark shooting on the floor and Jack in Marks mouth.  
"I think that was more than seven minutes" Mark laughs as he puts on a shirt rushing.  
"Quick!"Jack says as he dresses quickly and runs out of the broom closet.

Mark sits down at the panel well aware of the fact that he and Jack missed the gaming section and only came at the start of the QnA session.Mark and Jack answer as many questions as quick as possible to make up for the lost time.  
That was until the last question by a fan named Laura who asked Mark "Why are you wearing a different shirt to the one in your tweet?Did you have an "interaction"with a lucky fan?" Mark turned to a beetroot red Jack and said  
"You wanna answer this one babe?"


	5. A Sandwich For Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark tries to find dry towels and gets something a lot more steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait argh!Christmas and family had me stuck.This chapter was a little inspired by me being asked what position I think Tyler is into and also the thought to give him some action.Well it doesn't get more involved in Tylers case then this,Enjoy (also I marked where smut is for those uninterested in my stupid attempt at plot development)

Mark wakes up and looks around his room at his pile of clothes and the boxes of decorations for Christmas along with the "present" he received from a fan the week before.

Mark laughs as he remembers the rush he and Ethan made to dress themselves after hearing the doorbell ring after Mark and Ethan's "fun" and remembering to check if he was wearing his own clothes eager to avoid another type of "fan interaction" question situation before filming with Ethan and Tyler and staying up all night playing games.

Mark walks into his bathroom and turns on his shower enjoying the hot water before realising he left the towels in the guest room.Groaning Mark walks out into his hallway naked and nearly slipping as he rushes to get towels.  
When he walks into the guest room he remembers that Tyler slept over due to car trouble the night before and that Ethan was on the couch in the living room.

Mark swears under his breath when he sees Tyler's bed empty and hears walking coming from the living room.  
He grabs the towels and wraps his lower half with an towel that was accidentally dyed pink during his last laundry day.  
Mark puts his ear against his living room wall and hears Tyler and Ethan talking.

"I got your email by the way"Tyler said quietly."I know,you sent me the edited vlogs yesterday"Ethan says laughing.  
"The whole email"Tyler says making Ethan smirk.  
"What did you think then Tyler?Bet you didn't expect seeing Jack and Mark fuck like pornstars in a hotel room"  
"I definitely enjoyed it"Tyler says "And Mark accidentally seen me enjoying it last night"  
Ethan laughs "kinky" making Tyler go red  
"No it wasn't meant for him it was... meant for someone else"Tyler says quietly.  
Ethan's breath stops,he turns and kisses Tyler grabbing his arm.  
Tyler pulls away and smiles "We should probably find Mark"he laughs.  
"Or not"Ethan smirks.

Mark pulls away from the wall and walks backwards shocked at their words.  
He turns and runs to the bathroom dropping his towel.  
He runs into the bathroom and closes the door thanking God he wasn't caught.  
"Well hello to you too"Tyler says as Ethan gets up off of his knees.

"I was uh sorry hah"Mark says turning away flustered.  
"You don't have to go..."Tyler says with newly gained confidence.  
"Well then" Mark says walking back to the two men "The waters still hot"

(smut time)

Ethan kisses Tyler's neck slowly rubbing his arm while Mark lazily strokes his hardening dick. "is this what you were thinking of Ty...?,When you stroked your cock in front me..?to have me on my knees feeling your cock..?I bet it was"Mark smirks feeling Tyler shiver at his hot touch."I-ah was ah um "Tyler moaned breathless "thinking of uh"."Thought so"Mark laughed before putting Tyler's cock in his mouth.

Ethan grabs Tyler's ass and feels it knowing exactly what he wanted to do with it.He grabs the lube he brought with him and coats his fingers before pushing them into Tyler making him moan loudly at the attention he was receiving making Tyler think of something he thought all three of them would love.

Ethan slowly enters Tyler moaning at how tight he was while Tyler did the same to Mark relishing in the thought of being sandwiched between his two sexiest friends. All three of the friends paused to adjust feeling the water of the showers wash over their sweaty bodies before Ethan finally said "you guys ready?". "yeah"they responded together. 

Ethan pulled out fully and slammed into Tyler making him then push himself deep into Marks hole causing him to moan also. Ethan smiled pleased with his friends reactions beginning a steady pace of pulling out and in slowly gaining speed slamming deep into Tyler faster than he thought possible.

"I'm gonna cum" Ethan said pulling out breathing heavily."Lets treat Tyler as hes wanted both of us for so long"Mark smiled before telling Tyler to get on his knees. Ethan moaned loudly cumming hard on Tyler's face with Mark painting Tyler's chest white with his hot cum.Mark kisses Tyler sloppily while Ethan tugs at his hard cock "I'm coming!"Tyler moans before shooting hard hitting Marks face and chest with his load.

"Hey you jerk you hit my eye!"Mark says playfully causing all three friends to start laughing."I need another shower"Ethan says laughing."ill scrub your back" Tyler says grabbing a red loofah

 

"Mark you in here?"Jack says walking into the bathroom "Oh.... you are"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my longest sin yet,please comment any ideas or feeling cos I like feeling involved lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my sin lol scenario requests welcome


End file.
